


Fair Trade

by opalmatrix



Category: FAKE (Manga), xxxHoLic
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Crossover, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee didn't even know that he had a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [**macavitykitsune**](http://macavitykitsune.livejournal.com/); _FAKE/xxxHolic_ (crossover): Ryo and Dee, in Yuuko's shop, "Rewritten" (from a set of flash fics written in September 2009; no beta)

The dark-haired man almost entered the shop head first, tripping over the threshold as he hurried through the door. His blond friend only just managed to keep him on his feet. Once inside, however, it was the blond who took the lead. He actually seemed to recognize some of the items on the shelves and under the counters, and it looked like he could read the labels. Looking at his face, Watanuki guessed he might be part Japanese. His partner seemed bewildered by the artworks and artifacts and ended up standing in the middle of the floor, watching so wistfully that Watanuki was not at all surprised by Yuuko's sudden appearance.

"You have a wish?"

"Huh? No!"

The yellow-haired man looked up at the sound of his friend's voice and smiled. "Alright, Dee, I get you. Let's go. Thank you," he added to Yuuko.

"Yeah ... thanks," said Dee, still looking confused as they left. Yuuko watched them go, her face so still that Watanuki's heart twisted in his chest.

"He _did_ have a wish, didn't he?"

"Yes. He will be answered."

"But what about the price?

"He has paid it."

"Will he ... think it's a fair price?"

"He would. But he will not think to ask."

* * *

"Dee, three beers was enough, don't you think?"

"It's _good_ beer! One more won't hurt. Hey - Ryo. Did I ever tell ya what I thought, that first day I saw you?"

"If you did, I've forgotten."

Dee stopped. His mouth was open, but no words came out. Finally:

"Damn - that's funny. So have I."

 


End file.
